


Time Damns Us All

by Katherine_Light



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Light/pseuds/Katherine_Light
Summary: At a High Lord (and High Lady!) meeting, a new-and very dangerous-Fae is introduced. When someone's child-like temper irritates this witch, she recites a spell.Next thing Feyre knows, she's transported to her 16th birthday.------ BEFORE ACOFAS -----





	Time Damns Us All

After the War, the High Lords and Ladies ruled that it would be best to have a meeting every three months to stay on top of everything. Which is why we are getting ready to winnow to the Day Court in two hours.   
"20 coins Feyre's going to bug Rhys for a renovation when we're back!" Cas yelled from the door.  
Azriel, unexpectedly, added on, "30 that Rhys won't say no to her. And both this house and the Castle above the mountain."  
"Guuys," Elain groaned while snuggled on Az's side.   
They had just arrived, and Cassian ran from the living room to the door and tackled his brother. Mor is getting ready at her house and will come when she deems herself ready. "We can't wait an eternity for you," Cas had said when she told us that.  
And Rhys, my dear, dear mate, is getting ready upstairs...  
...while I'm still wearing my tank and pajama bottoms and pouring myself some wine.   
As they, and Nesta-unlike Cassian, walked from the living room to the doorway of the kitchen.   
"Yeah, Cas. What do you mean 'bug him when we're back.' 50 she's going to bug him while we're still there, and of course, he'll oblige," Nesta added in her bet as she and Elain came in.   
Elain greeted me with a hug while Nesta started complaining.  
"I sent you two upstairs to get ready and you winnowed back down! You need to get ready, you're High Lady, so go put on your High Lady dress and crown and stuff!"  
I chuckled, "Nes, we have two hours. The only people who need that much dress-up time are my mate and his cousin!" Which is true. Mor has a room dedicated to her shoes alone. Rhys has a tailor for every occasion. Speaking of...  
"I. Am. Ready!" I felt him in our bond before I heard his voice. "After the tie dedicated-"  
"Waking up at sunrise," Cas cough-said.  
"-the hard choices between all my outfits-"  
"I agree, this black is sexier than the other black," I commented.   
He sent a teasing feeling down the bond. "Not everything I have is black!" Even as he knew that wasn't true. Everyone went into their own conversation at this point.   
"Prove it," I said. "Name one thing,-" I was interrupted with a kiss.   
Now, what was it you said about this black being sexier than the other black?   
I internally rolled my eyes. Don’t get cocky. His eyes traveled down my body.  
You’re not ready yet? What if you don’t have enough time and-   
I don’t need 10 hours!  
That’s what you said last time, and we were late to dinner.  
I got ready on time. You decided to re-undress me.   
Mor came in at that time, announcing her arrival with a shocked and worrisome face,“Why aren’t you ready yet?!”  
I rushed toward the stairs. “Fine, fine. And besides, if your ready that means the time to go must be close.   
I dodged the pillow she threw at me while laughing and ran up the stairs.  
\--------------------------------------------- ~ ---------------------------------------------


End file.
